


Moonlight

by BBH_HRJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Children from successful families, I don't really know - Freeform, May be long, May be short, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBH_HRJ/pseuds/BBH_HRJ
Summary: They all thought nothing of the night. It was just another event where the rich and famous had an excuse to brag and gossip about the people next to them without a care.They only came for their fathers.What happens when Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun all meet at one event that's was just supposed to be like any other?Maybe the only ones who'll know is them...





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Based from [this](https://twitter.com/ncteus/status/1033923227758653440) tweet. I highly recommend you use this for reference. I feel like you'll be able to tell who's who better. 
> 
> Thank you so much for letting me use this prompt, I hope I don't disappoint.
> 
> Title: Beethoven's Sonata No. 14 "Moonlight" in C-Sharp Minor", Op. 27 No. 2: I. Adagio sostenuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck I guess...

**Introductions**

 

Flashing lights appear from every direction, making it almost seem like it’s daytime. Stepping out onto the red carpet in front of him he flashes a bright smile masking the urge to cover his eyes from the blinding lights. He slowly makes his way to the other side, slyly basking in the attention he was receiving. Behind him, he hears the roar of the crowd again as he walks towards the building. He decides not to look back and only focus on how he himself was the cause of the masses loud roaring not long ago. “Why didn’t you bring a date to this event?” a reporter screams at him behind the velvet ropes that were keeping them apart. He only smirks in reply and continues down the path. Finally making it to the destination he only looks behind him as he’s turning the corner. All he gets for a view is a brown tuft of hair before facing forward again.

 

 _No distractions,_ he thinks. _No distractions._

 

— ·· —

 

He all but jumps out the car when he arrives at the scene. Sighing in relief he swiftly steps away from the limo not missing the sound of her begging from inside. Luckily for him, the chauffeur closes the door before she could be seen. He barely hears the noise surrounding him or sees the camera lights almost being showed in his face. He maintains his infamous poker face opting to look ahead rather than the people enclosing him. He then notices the male in front of him just as he turned the corner not getting a good a look at him. Forgetting it instantly he enters the building. He lets his shoulders sag once he was out of the cameras’ and crowds’ vision. He stands frozen for a few seconds before the bellows of the throng snap him out of his daze.

 

_I hope this night has something entertaining in store…_

 

He continues down the hall the venue.

 

— ·· —

 

He reluctantly stepped out of the car onto the blood red carpet before him. He looks down immediately when bombarded with the lights and noise. After a moment he remembers his father’s words and looks up at the crowd. Internally he regrets the decision but he would rather face the multitude than listen to another one of his father’s lectures. He tries not to speed walk but he feels his efforts failing him. He successfully dodges any reporters or paparazzi that were trying to invade his space and privacy arriving at his set goal: the building. He doesn’t know if he’s late or early and he hopes it’s not too obvious. He makes his way down the semi-empty hall to the ajar set of double doors. Sighing, he steels himself for the daunting task of entering the event. Sighing again he walks in not noticing the two pairs of eyes following him in.

 

_I want to go home already._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, subscribe, and make sure you don't forget to smash that like button! 
> 
> (I make myself laugh so hard sometimes)


End file.
